


It's the Little Things

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: Souls Entwined [5]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff





	It's the Little Things

Holidays, she discovered, were Very Important Things for the brothers at The Murder, and perhaps especially so to Corvin. He was excited by all of it, somehow far more than her mother could possibly have been. Halloween had been a bit too busy for the both of them to really appreciate, but Thanksgiving ended up as a big to-do, and Christmas had been even worse - a feat she hadn’t thought possible.

And now it was New Year’s Eve. Earlier in the evening they’d hosted a general party, something to kick the night off with and attended by almost everyone they knew, which was a rather alarming amount of people. It put her own family’s celebrations to shame, and she was immensely glad when it was over and had become just close friends and family.

Corvin had finally slowed down some now that he no longer felt obligated to talk to anyone and everyone. She understood why, now, more than she had before, but it was pretty clear that it was draining on him. It was a relief for them both when he no longer had to be ‘on’ for so many people.

They’d had a few moments to themselves, when he’d pulled her away and just held her, nuzzling into her neck and hair. It tickled a little, sometimes, especially when his nose brushed against her neck just right, but she was willing to admit - to herself at least - that she rather liked when he held her this way.

Merle came over to chat, forcing them to separate, and then Corvin’s other brothers filtered in and out. She still hadn’t really gotten to know the rest of them; Merle was who she dealt with the most, aside from Corvin, so she was grateful that he stuck around until they’d all cycled through.

And then, of course, Corvin had to disappear for a short while to deal with something. He’d said it was simple and he wouldn’t be long, so Nora had gone to talk to Ally about setting up another practice session for magic. She was getting to be pretty good with defensive spells, but with the holidays it had been tough finding time to get together for lessons. That conversation lasted a fair amount of time, especially once Spencer joined in to ask questions.

Time ticked by, and she grew more relaxed as the evening marched on.

It was about a quarter to midnight when Nora escaped to find her boyfriend - she was fairly certain she’d seen him return, but she’d been deep in conversation at that point. Merle pointed her in the right direction, to a couch tucked away in a corner. Sure enough, Corvin was there, slumped into the cushions with his eyes closed.

Nora settled down beside him, angling herself so she could watch him. He stirred, but his eyes didn’t open, and his breathing was slow and even. He’d… fallen asleep? How was that possible?

She stifled a giggle, pressing her hand to her mouth. It was nice to see him like this, relaxed and a little vulnerable. Her free hand moved to brush his hair away from his face; it really was ridiculously silky, so easy to slide her fingers through, and she found herself combing through his hair, a soothing gesture.

Corvin made a contented sound - something like a sigh - as he nuzzled against her hand, his cheek pressing against her palm.

Someone - she thought it was Bran - called out the time. Five minutes to midnight.

Really she ought to at least make an attempt to wake Corvin up… but she was loathe to do so. He’d had a busy day, and had even needed to leave to take care of ‘work’ in the middle of the party. A few more minutes wouldn’t hurt, right?

The minutes slowly ticked by, and finally the minute mark was reached. “Corvin,” she said, her thumb brushing his cheek. “It’s almost midnight.”

No response save for another nuzzle and a soft, happy hum. He still seemed very much asleep.

The rest of the group began to call out the seconds, first every ten, then five, until finally they reached the final ten seconds, and still Corvin wasn’t moving, didn’t appear to be waking up at all.

Nora deliberated for a moment, coming to a conclusion in time for the last seconds to tick by. She leaned in, hand still on his cheek, to sneak a kiss from him…

… only for his arms to suddenly shoot out, one sliding around her waist while the other buried into her hair, tugging her down to him; his lips met hers at exactly midnight. She made a startled sound before relaxing into it, feeling his smile before their lips parted. “Happy New Year, Nora,” he said, grinning, his bright green eyes wide and amused and  _ not at all tired _ .

That… that sneak! “How long have you been awake?” she asked accusingly, smacking his shoulder with the back of her hand as she leaned back, trying to escape. He wasn’t letting her go that easily, though, and instead she found herself half in his lap, his arm secure around her.

“Long enough!” His hand slid through her hair, tugging playfully at a lock of it. “Did you think I’d forget about a New Year’s kiss?” he asked, pouting at her. “And you still haven’t wished  _ me _ a happy New Year.”

She huffed, turning her head away for a moment, annoyed. He poked at her cheek, pout still evident even from the corner of her eye. Finally she sighed and turned back. “Happy New Year, Cor.”

His smile was blinding, and she flushed and looked away again. Why was he so enamored by the smallest things? The first ever text she’d sent him, the first time she’d used his nickname… all the little firsts she never would have thought about otherwise he seemed to magnify into something  _ more _ .

Sometimes it could be overwhelming.

Tonight… tonight she would try to see it the way he must, to see the specialness to all those little moments. As their friends and family continued the party, their laughter washing over the pair, Nora resolved to herself to try more often to see things like Corvin did. She shifted, getting more comfortable in his lap, and leaned against him, one arm loosely draping over his shoulder. “I’m looking forward to the next year with you,” she finally murmured.

His wrapped her in a hug, holding her tightly and for once… didn’t say anything.

There was nothing else that needed to be said.


End file.
